To Hear a Dragon Cry
by Warhorn101
Summary: A dragon slayers' mating season is very important, and it's that time. Natsu and Lucy had a wild night on the second-to-last day of a week's time, and some mistakes lead to something they might not be prepared for...
1. Chapter 1

**Mating Season-**

 **A/N: You could say I'm crazy. But here I am writing a fanfic where things may get out of hand. Honestly my entire 'inspiration' (if you can even call it that) came from a thought that popped into my head one night:** ** _"What if I stage Lucy's death because of a pregnancy?"_** **(I'm bored, okay?!)** **** **So yeah. I may stage Lucy's death in the next chapter or so. DON'T FREAK OUT IF IT HAPPENS!**

 **For those of you who actually keep up with the manga and are thinking, '** ** _Wait, isn't Team Natsu on the century quest?'_** **Yeah. I know. Shocker. So I just decided that the century quest only took 2 years to complete and that Natsu and Lucy got together a year into it. Yay for me. Yay for you. Yay 'cuz now I can write this guilt-free.**

 **Warning: This is a lemon, so I have to rate it M, so don't read if you're underage and all of that nonsensical bullshit that I have to put if I have any shred of self decency.**

 **I also don't own any part of Fairy Tail. If I did that part would just be ships and lemons. All credits for that manga masterpiece go to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Oh, my dumbass self forgot to mention that this story takes place 5 years after the war with Alvarez, so Natsu and Lucy are both… (wait a sec, Googling some shit here) 24.**

 **But wait! There's more! This work has hints of ships such as Miraxus, Gruvia, Gale, and Jerza! I hope you people ship those pairs, but if you don't, I know, I know. It's horrible to have to endure, but… suffer.**

 **I imagine all you incredible readers out there are getting sick of my rambling, so on with the story!**

 **/)*(\**

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _Person POV: Fiore- Fairy Tail Guild Hall_**

It was a typical day in the guild: Natsu and Grey were at each other's throats for messing up a mission whilst Happy cheered them on, Erza just got back from an S-Class mission that took a week or so, Cana was on her 10th barrel that morning, and the rest of the guild was just as usual. As for Lucy, well, Lucy was a bit angry at Natsu, not only for ruining all her hopes and dreams of paying next month's rent but also because she wanted some alone time with him. He was her boyfriend of 4 years of course, and his missions had been getting out of hand; some lasting up to months at a time. Let's just put it as it is: Lucy wants him. Badly. She walks over to him, a slight hint of annoyance on her face. "Natsu. I want to talk with you. Privately for a change." she says calmly. Natsu being Natsu, he kept fighting. "NATSU!" Lucy practically screamed in his ear.

"Huh? Need anything Luce?"

"I want to talk to you. In private. If you had been paying attention earlier instead of attempting to burn Gray's hair off, you would have heard me the first time." Lucy muttered once again. Thankfully his superb hearing picked up her voice, and that there were no other dragon slayers around to eavesdrop. That might've been be awkward to explain to them if they asked.

"…You okay Lucy?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you when we get to my place."

"Alright then. That's settled. Come on!" he said, completely oblivious to the death stare his girlfriend was giving him. He threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the guild, ignoring the catcalls that sounded out to them throughout the hall.

"Well that was… interesting. I can't wait for the babies to come." Mira said to Laxus as soon as they left.

"Yeah. It'll be hell though." he responded nonchalantly. "What matters to me right now is… never mind." Mira smirked at this.

"Well then, you certainly have a lot on your mind. I might be able to help with that when we get home tonight." she said with a wink, making Laxus's face turn a light shade of pink. "Well then, my sweet demon. Help me you shall."

 ** _Outside The Guild Hall_**

"HEY! YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW NATSU!" Lucy screeched in anger and bewilderment, drawing the attention of several people near the pair.

"Sorry Luce, but no. Not yet at least."

"Huh? Seriously?! Why not"

"Well, what if I don't wanna? I'm bored. Sue me." Natsu said in an uncharacteristically rude and slightly relaxed demeanor. He almost never behaved this way. Generally it meant something was wrong. That shut her up. She remained quiet until they got into her bedroom, where he finally set her down onto her bed. "Spill it. You said you wanted to tell me something." he said quietly. "I assume it'll be how I messed up the mission, but maybe I'll get lucky this time around…"

"Natsu... That's not what I wanted to talk about. Actually, now that I think about it, you look like you have something to tell me. So now I have to quote you: Spill it." Lucy said with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Geez Luce, you can read me like a book. If you insist, fine. I'll tell you."

"Go ahead. I'm listening."

"First, let me ask you this: Have you noticed anything odd about the other dragon slayers recently? Anything at all?"

"Well, all of them seem very emotional and moody recently, and they're are spending time around their girlfriends. Wendy too. She mopes around with Carla and Romeo all day." she answered thoughtfully. "I guess I never really took much notice too it. What's it have to do with you anyway?"

"Yeah. That's where I come into question. This might be a shock, or it might not be. It's our mating season. We get really moody and possessive over our loved ones, and by that I mean we'll kill anyone who gives even the slightest hint of wanting them for themselves. If we don't release our desires by the end of the week, well… let's just say it won't be a pretty sight. Is it clear why I've been acting this way now?"

"Yeah… You could say so." Lucy said very quietly. It came as an obvious shock to her. "But what do you mean 'release our desires?' If it means what I think it means, I'll die. Metaphorically."

"Yup. Exactly what I mean" he confirmed with a slight nod of his head. "But please don't die because of it."

"Let me get one thing clear: 'Releasing your desires' is basically another way to say you need sexual release, right?"

"Yeah, but lucky for you it only happens once every 12 years. My last one was hell..." Natsu shuddered just thinking about it.

"Okay, what are you gonna do abou- Wait a second… What do you mean 'lucky for you?!'" she screamed in bewilderment. But she had an idea, and a very salacious one at that.

"Luce, I think you know what I mean. I bet all the dragon slayers within a ten mile radius can smell you. I know I certainly can." Natsu gave her his signature grin and then proceeded to flip her over onto her bed and kiss her deeply. His lips tasted like cinnamon, like always, but were particularly addictive today. He released only to get air and looked down at her. "In case you didn't know, this is what I mean." Natsu hugged her waist tightly and leaned back in for another kiss which Lucy returned with gusto. "Well it certainly seems like you're eager for this. No surprise considering it's me." he said with a smirk. At this Lucy blushed and muttered, "Wow Natsu. Rude as ever."

"No, I'm just stating the obvious." Once again, that shut her up. He pressed his body up against hers and kissed the crook of her neck. This elicited a small moan from the celestial mage. Spurring him on, Natsu slipped one of his hands out from under Lucy's back and traced it up and down her small frame. His hand settled back on her waist. Natsu kissed her again and pushed himself up off her for a moment to burn his shirt off. "I swear, you're trying to burn my bed aren't you?!" Lucy said in disapproval. "And if that does happen you're paying for it!" At this Natsu just grinned. "Don't act like you hate it Luce. Both you and I know you like me without a shirt on." Which in Lucy's case is completely true. Of course she would never tell him that, assuming she would never hear the end of it. Natsu leaned down and patted her head before resuming their intense make out session. Tentatively Lucy put a hand on his broad, chiseled chest. She traced her hand down all his scars and then back up. They were proof of all the battles he had fought and how he survived. And won. Sexy as all hell. Feeling all the indentations on Natsu's chest, she broke away from his fiery kiss to pull off her own shirt which for some unknown reason came as a real surprise to Natsu. Probably he was thinking he would have to do it for her. "What's the matter Natsu, you seem a little shocked." Suddenly the surprised look on his face vanished, leaving a look of dominance in its wake. "Nothing Luce, just thinking of how dumb that move was." he responded with a smirk.

"Wha… How?!"

"Cause now I might not be able to control myself."

"Oh shit. I'm screwed." Lucy mused.

"Yeah. You might have well dug your own grave 'cause there's no way in hell you'll be walking right after today." he said triumphantly.

Natsu lowered his gaze to her clothed breasts, and grabbed one with his hand and began to massage it roughly while the other hand slid to her back and unclipped the problematic garment surprisingly quickly despite this being their first time having sex. It certainly raised some suspicions, and she would have to ask him about that later. But right now she was too busy being pleasured by the pink-haired mage to care. While one hand was caressing one of her breasts, he was beginning to kiss and suck on the other one as his second hand was entangled in her hair.

Lucy could feel his hard length pressing up against her thigh, and her body turned to autopilot mode. Suddenly her hands left their comfortable position on his back and went to the waistline of his pants. He looked down at her in shock and then grinned. "Okay then Lucy. Challenge accepted." Before she had enough time to react both his pants and underwear were burned off. Lucy's too, sounding a cry in shock from the celestial mage. "Forgot I was a fire wizard, huh?" Within 10 seconds her 'primal instincts' vanished and she was back to being good old scared Lucy. Almost as if Natsu needed any more dominance. He grabbed her hand and shoved it at his manhood. "You wanted it, right? By all means go ahead and have it." Lucy looked up at him with a look of disbelief that quickly changed into a devious smile. "Time to get this party started." Lucy ran two of her fingers up and down his shaft which sounded a groan from the dragon slayer's throat. Encouraging her, she wrapped her full hand around it and began pumping up and down. If it was humanely possible his dick got harder than before, but then again Natsu was all about defying reality. Slowly she lowered her head and took the tip into her mouth, which practically tortured Natsu. "L-Lucy! Seriously! You're killing me!" he uttered on the verge of a shout.

"Heh. As you wish. But let me take my time." She was clearly enjoying incapacitating him like that, especially after his previous dominance. Taking Natsu's manhood fully into her mouth, Lucy began to bother head up and down his shaft, all the while causing low moans and savage groans to erupt in his throat. "Okay Lucy, certainly you've had your fill. Time for my fun." he growled in slight annoyance. Need laced every word that came out of his mouth. Pushing her onto the couch, Natsu slid one finger into her wet opening. Finding her clitoris in no time, he began to rub it in sequence with his thrusts. Lucy was understandably reduced to a moaning heap on the bed, completely at the mercy of Natsu. "Time to kick things up a notch Luce."

"Ohn… Natsu… please. I can't take it anymore!"

"I was thinking just the same thing." he responded mischievously. Rolling over her once again, he smirked then leaned down and met her lips in a searing kiss and positioned himself at her entrance. Breaking the kiss only for a gasp of air he asked, "Ready Luce?"

"Would I be here if I weren't?" came a seductive response.

Groaning, Natsu slowly pushed down and penetrated her. A mixture of pain and pleasure contorted on Lucy's face for around ten seconds. "Ah great… I can't even get round one done without hurting you… What a pleasure I must be." Natsu snorted.

"No… It's not your fault. It's just my hymen being broken."

"Hos do you know so much about this Lucy?" he asked in suspicion.

"Well… Erza's kind of figured out that I may be receiving this treatment from you soon, so she lent me some… novels to read."

"Ah, so Erza's been getting this too… Jellal has been in town without me knowing, huh Lucy?"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT! YOU'RE DRIVING ME INSANE!" screeched Lucy in anger. Never in his life had Natsu seen someone so needy. But then again he had just sounded like that a half hour ago so he really had no room to speak.

"Heh. As you wish, weirdo." He began to move his hips up and down rhythmically against hers, eliciting a moan from the blonde haired mage. "N-Natsu! Please, faster!" He obliged and sped up to a rapid pace and Lucy began to move her hips up to his in sequence to Natsu's thrusts. A low groan sounded from the back of Natsu's throat, turning Lucy on. Within their moans, both began to pant with effort and soon were each covered in an oily sheen of sweat. As Lucy clawed her nails into Natsu's back, he whispered something into her ear that she couldn't quite make out. "Huh? What'd you say?"

"Brace yourself. This is gonna hurt." He repeated. Without even giving her a time to react to his words, he opened his mouth and slid his fangs into her shoulder. Lucy's eyes widened with shock and pain, and she had to suppress a scream. To Natsu's bewilderment, the look of pain gradually changed to that of pleasure. He was so confused that he withdrew himself from her shoulder and looked at her quizzically. He knew that that method of claiming someone as his mate was infused with magic, but he certainly never expected it to cause pleasure. "Ngh… You stopped. I didn't think we were done."

"Who said we were done?" said Natsu defensively as he resumed his previous pace, causing Lucy to moan in delight. "Ugh… Luce you're really tight…"

"Well I can't help it!" came an annoyed response.

"Gain weight." Natsu commented with a smirk. "OW! I was only kidding! You're heavy enough as it is…"

Several drops of blood fell from the bite mark on Lucy's shoulder, staining the bedsheets crimson, but at the given moment neither of them noticed. Natsu would just have to avoid dying via dictionaries and pens in the near future.

"Ohn… N-Natsu… You ruined my bed. I-I'm gonna get you for that later." Lucy moaned out. She noticed. Forget the near future, he was gonna be murdered after their first round, and he could feel his climax coming on, and judging from Lucy's increasingly loud moans hers was coming on to. Put it simply, he was a dead man.

"A-Ah… Natsu! I-I'm gonna…" Lucy said in a strangled cry.

"Ugh… Me too." And at that both of them climaxed, Lucy screaming in a hopefully quiet tone (Natsu really didn't know as his hearing was way too sharp for his own good) and he released a loud groan. He felt himself release into Lucy at the same time which caused her to shudder a bit.

"You cold Luce? You shivered a bit." He said in a concerned tone.

"Nope, my stomach just began to feel kinda warm, and before you ask, NO I DON'T KNOW WHY! I'M NOT A GODDAMN GENIE!"

"…Wanna take a bath? It's good for the nerves."

"Sure wh- WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she screamed in disdain and anger.

"Wanna take a bath? It's good for the nerves."

"NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU IDIOT!"

"Do you wanna take a bath?" he said, completely oblivious to the fact that she was fuming mad.

"Agh… You're hopeless… But yes, I would." Lucy muttered in defeat. Her bedroom had a built in bathroom, but regardless of the fact it was only twenty feet away she was so exhausted it felt like ten miles. Almost as soon as they got in Lucy slumped down into Natsu's arms, asleep.

He smiled down at her and held her upright. "Have I ever told you how much I love you? 'Cause it's a lot."

Lucy muttered some incomprehensible words at this, making Natsu smile even more.

"Ha. What a weirdo." He brought her back to her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"He loooooooves her!" said an all too familiar voice in a mocking tone. That blue cat had messed it up once again for the two of them.

"Happy… Bad timing." said Natsu. "I hope to god you just got here…"

"Yup! Got that right! Carla kicked me out of Wendy's apartment 'cause I kept asking them if they had any fish."

"Explains why you're drooling. But why didn't you go home?"

"Lemme guess: You were being dirty, weren't you?"

"First off, you're avoiding the question. Second, that's none of your business!" he said sharply.

"Hehehe… That just confirms my suspicions…" Happy muttered with a sadistic look in his eyes and rubbing his paws together. A dead giveaway he was planning something.

"Don't even think about telling the guild. Even though you're my best friend won't keep me from skinning you alive if you reveal any personal stuff."

"Waaahhhhhh! You're so mean Natsu!" And at that he promptly flew out crying.

"Damn… I didn't mean it like that… What a best friend I am." Natsu muttered to himself. He glanced at the alarm clock on Lucy's dresser. 3:48 a.m. "Ah hell. Might as well get some rest." Slipping is his sweatpants, he crawled into bed with Lucy. Not five minutes after getting under the covers he realized something horrible. They forgot protection. _'Goddamn it, if j got Lucy pregnant…'_ He thought.

 **Next Day- Lucy's Apartment**

Lucy woke up feeling the best she's felt in a while, perhaps in her life. At first the memories of the night are hazy, but they come into focus as soon as she realizes she's naked. In bed. With Natsu. _'Holy shit. I just did it with Natsu!_ ' she thinks before she rolls out of bed to shower, brush her teeth, and dress, but as she stands up the pleasant feeling is gradually replaced with fatigue. Her entire daily routine normally take incredibly little effort but were exhaustive today. She blamed it on the night before. Hell, even drying her hair took way more effort than usual.

"Hey Luce, what's for breakfast?" called Natsu from her bedroom.

"I'm exhausted, go make it yourself or something." She grumbled in response.

"Whatever, whatcha want? You know you'll feel better after eating."

"Just make me some bacon and toast…"

"'Kay."

Thirty minutes later she was downstairs and eating some, to be honest, delicious food.

"Hey Natsu, where'd you learn to cook?" prompted Lucy. "Because it's really good."

"Ummm… Igneel, taught me a little. At least it's something." He responded bashfully. "I told you you'd feel better after eating." Sure enough, she was feeling great.

"By the way Luce, remember when I bit you- no, marked you as mine yesterday?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Lucy said not even bothering to look.

"You should probably take a look at it. It's infused with magic."

"WHAT?! You never told me!" Lucy ran to a mirror and looked at where her forearm meets her shoulder. There was a symbol there, one of an intricate curled dragon with a flame in the center. When she touched it began to softly glow red and grew warm, standing out on her skin. A solitary tear streamed down her face.

"Huh? Why are you crying?" Suddenly, Lucy threw her arms around him as if he were about to leave her for good. Natsu was a bit startled at first but wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her in for a kiss that lasted for what seemed like forever. They released only for air. "Do you like it?" Lucy was so shocked all she could do was nod her head.

"Good. I hoped you would. Consider it a gift from me."

"I love you Natsu, I love you so much."

"Get dressed and let's go to the guild. Maybe we can find a job we can take to earn some extra Jewel."

"Natsu… All those S-Class missions have made you rich. You don't need any more money…"

"Okay then, would you prefer it if I went and wasted it all on food?"

"…"

"Just what I thought. Let's go."

 **Magnolia- Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

The guild's doors burst open that afternoon and Natsu and Lucy came strolling in looking relatively good considering how much sleep they had gotten the previous night. Almost immediately Grey came over. "What's up flame brain?"

"Oh, nothing much freezer freak."

"The hell you say?!"

"Aww… Can't take it? Well, too bad. Deal with it."

And at that the two began to fight. _'Boys…'_ she thought.

"Hey Lu-chan! Over here!" Levy's voice cut throughout the ruckus like none other, catching Lucy's attention.

"Yeah, what is it Levy?"

"I saw the emblem on your shoulder. New tattoo?" she asked in incredibly fake curiosity.

"Uhhh… Yeah. Natsu gave me some Jewel to spend, so I went and got one." She lied smoothly.

"Heh. Don't lie to me Luce, I know what that is. It means you've been claimed by a dragon slayer. Only they have that power. And we all know who yours is." Levy said with a smirk. Lucy's face turned so red it rivaled Erza's hair.

"Oh yeah? Well how come you know so much about them then?"

"Simple. Look." Levy raised up her shirt sleeve to show Lucy her own tattoo, one of a detailed upright dragon made of metal. "Gajeel said that it has some kind of magic power, but I don't know what it is yet. He told me to figure it out. Crude, as usual, but nonetheless loving."

"Now for the fun part. When'd you get it?" Cana shouted suddenly in a downright perverted tone. Drunk, per usual.

"Last night. Why?"

"Uh… Same for me… Now why exactly do you wanna know?" Lucy replied cautiously.

"You two mind telling us how good they are in bed?"

Unbeknownst to Levy and Lucy, nearly half the guild was listening in on the conversation. Quietly, but still listening. Natsu and Grey had stopped fighting and were now sitting at the bar drinking. And yes, they heard all of it too.

"What the hell dude." Grey commented.

"Shut the fuck up Grey. I heard you and Juvia last night, she only lives a few houses down from Lucy, and she's definitely a screamer. So please."

At this Grey spat out his beer. "You could hear her?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Why should Natsu-sama care? He has my love rival after all." Juvia interrupted.

"I don't care, that's the thing. Wait, when did you get here?"

"When Juvia heard my love discussing our private life, she couldn't help but come over." she responded in a monotone voice.

"And Juvia, Lucy isn't your love rival anymore."

Over at the counter, Mira smirked while washing some mugs. She turned the water off and walked over to Laxus, who sat at the counter drinking some saké.

"Seems like everyone was having fun last night. Speaking of which, you never gave me a tattoo of my own yesterday. Care to tonight?"

"Sure, why the hell not? It's fun."

Mira giggled. "Want some more saké?"

"Sure."

"Hey Mira, got any good paying jobs I can go on really quickly? If Erza hears anything about what's going on I think she'll kill me."

"Erza will kill you if she hears what exactly?" growled a particular demonic redhead.

"It was nice knowing you Natsu. Don't worry, I'll make sure your funeral is nice, even if we have to piece you back together." Said Mira in a sickly sweet voice. Grey could practically see his soul drift away from his body.

"N-nothing Erza, nothing at all… Just don't pay attention to me… heh… I'll just be going now." Natsu miraculously stuttered out and slipped from the bar stool. He made it ten paces before being caught by the swordswoman.

"Explain everything to me. NOW." she demanded.

"OW! Okay, okay I'll tell you. Me and Lucy went on a job and I kinda destroyed the town in the process."

"You're lying. Come outside and tell me, because apparently it's too hard to tell me in here. Dragging him by the collar, Erza dragged him outside and to a field near the guild and proceeded to throw him to the ground and hold him at swordpoint until he said he would tell her why he thought she would kill him. Sheathing her sword and settling down onto the grass beside him, she began to listen.

"It's kinda a long story, so if you don't want to stay here for a while you don't have to."

"Don't make any half-assed attempts to get out of this one, Natsu."

"Ugh… Fine. To start, there's something you need to understand about dragon slayers. Every 12 years, we have this… 'mating season' you could call it, and we get really possessive over our loved ones, and if by the end of the week if we don't have any sexual release, we'll basically go ballistic for a month."

"So basically what you're trying to say is that because your mating season is this week, you had to have sex with Lucy in order not to go crazy? And the two of you did this yesterday?"

"Pretty much so."

"And let me guess: Someone overheard a conversation regarding you two and leaked it."

"You guys should restrict Cana's access liquor."

"Go figure… Once again she's ruined someone's love life."

"Are you and Jellal doing alright? You've seemed kinda down lately."

"It's… complicated. I can relate to you. That feeling of wanting someone so much that you feel like you'll go crazy. He's almost never in Magnolia, so it's hard to feel like I'm in a relationship with him. Yesterday was his first day back in around 5 months, and he's only staying for 2 weeks because Crime Sorciére is tracking down a dark guild on the outskirts of the town."

"Those S-Class missions tear me up from the inside too. I only go on them because I need the money sometimes, and almost all of them take up to a month. I miss Lucy a lot, but I always remind myself that I'm doing it for her. I don't give up hope, and neither should you, Erza. Come on, let's get back to the guild. It's getting late." Natsu said with a smile. Erza hoisted herself up and began to walk down the path to the guild hall.

Before they opened the doors, Erza abruptly stopped. "If you say a word of this to anyone, I swear to god I'll chop you up and feed you to Pantherlilly."

"Yes ma'am...!" he responded with a gulp. At that happy note they walked in with Erza dragging Natsu behind her, pretending like she was mad at him.

"Erza… You were supposed to kill him! I had the plans for his funeral all laid out!" said Mira in an incredibly whiney voice.

"Not helping, Mira!" Natsu shouted back in anger. Depositing him on the floor, Erza walked over to the bar.

"So how was it, really?" Mira asked in a sultry tone.

"Not really bad. Considering his reasoning, I'm not mad at him at all for what he did."

"Oh, he told you about his mating season?"

"You know too?"

"I've only known about for a few months, probably since we last had sex, but you forgot me and Laxus have been dating since we ended the war with Alvarez, haven't you? Also, Lucy's reaching the age where she can have kids" she added in a whisper.

Erza laughed a bit when she said that. "You've got that right."

"By the way, Laxus said he could hear moans coming from your house last night. Yesterday was a fun night, wasn't it Erza?"

Blushing even redder than her hair, Erza muttered, "How…? You don't even live near me…"

"But Laxus does!" Mira chimed happily. "He has to pass your house to get to his, and along the way he heard some… noises…" she faltered, as the redhead was giving her a death stare (literally, it could kill someone). "Want a glass of saké?"

Back at Lucy's booth, her, Levy, and Cana were still discussing their love lives, all the while oblivious to the fact nearly all the perverts in the guild were either recording it with mini lacrima cameras or writing everything down.

"Lucy, let's go. I can't find a good paying job."

"Ugh, fine. See ya Levy."

As soon as they walked out of the guild, Natsu wheeled around and looked Lucy in the eye. "Yesterday was fun. Wanna go for round two?" he said with a grin.

"Would I have waited for four years only for one go? I think not. This time we're gonna go all night." Lucy responded in a seductive tone.

"Sweet. Come on." Before either of them knew it, they were at Lucy's doorstep. Natsu entered and held the door open with a mock bow. "Right this way ma'am."

"Oh, shut up! I know my own apartment better than the back of my hand."

Natsu pulled his shirt as soon as they reached her bedroom. Kissing her passionately, he laid Lucy on the bed, and, well… it's kinda obvious how the turn of events went after that.

 **Ten Days Later- Lucy's Apartment**

 **"** Natsu. Make me some bacon."

"Ugh, Luce, you've made me make you the same thing every morning since you realized I can cook. Can't we have something different for once?"

"Fine… Just make it good. Honestly I feel like shit…" she muttered.

"By the way Luce, I went to the guild hall yesterday after you went home and fell asleep, and I got a job for me, Erza, and Laxus for today. It pays a ton of Jewel. Wanna come?"

"Did I not just say I felt like shit?" Lucy asked in an irritated voice. Natsu looked crestfallen. "Sorry, I just don't feel well enough to go."

"Alright, just make sure to go to the doctors office while I'm gone, 'kay?" he said while giving her an omelet.

"Fine. I will."

"I need to get going. See ya in about a week." he said, leaning in for a kiss. Natsu was worried for Lucy, but he figured he needed the money. But first, he had to make a stop.

"Hey Levy! Got a minute?" Natsu yelled while knocking on Gajeel's door. Why she decided to move in with him was beyond his perception, but Levy had her reasons.

Levy answered the door looking tired as all hell. "Yeah, what is it Natsu?"

"Listen, I think Lucy might be pregnant, so could you watch over her while I'm away? I'll even give you half my share of the reward money." That woke her up.

"Honestly Natsu, you've matured so much over the years and you STILL are dumb enough to forget protection?"

"Hey! Don't judge! But wi-"

"Yes, I'll look over Lucy for you. But you better give me that money."

"Deal!"

"I swear to god salamander, if you stay there one more second I'll kill you!" shouted Gajeel from inside the house.

"Shit. I hope he didn't hear anything, but if he did, make sure he doesn't tell the guild."

Natsu jumped down the steps and began to run towards Erza and Laxus. Levy sighed. "Those two idiots…"

 **/)*(\**

 **A/N: That took way longer than expected. It was a fun night (FOR FAIRY TAIL YOU PERVS!).**

 **Normally I wouldn't stoop so low as to beg you to follow, favorite, and comment on this fic, but this is a special case. Follow, favorite, and comment on this fic. Do it now.**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome, but please, leave the negativity out…**

 **I wrote this all while listening to season 7's opening theme (Believe in Myself) on repeat.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Pregnancy**

 **A/N: Sequels. Don't you just love 'em? Anyway, this chapter reveals all the death plan and stuff, so be prepared I guess. To me it's not that major 'cause I'm not technically killing Lucy off, but if you wanna see it that way, by all means go right ahead. I've read my fair share of those fics myself.**

 **This is a bit… smutty or… lemony (is that even a word? Microsoft counts it as one, but still…), or rather has sexual innuendos (yes, that's it. Good job me) so I DO have to rate it M. Don't read unless you're above the age of 18 you dirty minded humans!**

 **Anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail (*goes and cries in corner*). Honestly, do you people believe a sleep deprived college student who works at Subway for a living owns one of the greatest manga series in the world? Didn't think so.**

 **Also, towards the end of this chapter and from that point forward this fic is gonna get pretty dark and slightly depressing. I do not take this lightly as depression isn't something to joke about, so please, if anyone out there is suffering from it, don't keep it in (foreshadowing meter: 10,000%).**

 **On a much lighter note, the final season of Fairy Tail just came out in anime, and the theme song is to die for! It's called Power of the Dream, and I seriously recommend checking it out. It's up there with Masayume Chasing, people.**

 **I should probably stop here otherwise it'll turn out like chapter one's intro note… (hell, only the A/N and we're already over 200 words) On with the story!**

 **Magnolia- Lucy's Apartment**

"Hey Lu-chan. Open up. Natsu asked me to look after you while he's gone." Knocking on the door of a possibly pregnant, highly skilled celestial mage before 9:00 was a surefire way to get murdered, but Natsu would get mad at her if she didn't. After nearly five minutes of waiting patiently, Lucy finally opened the door.

"Natsu told you to do this, didn't he?" she muttered drearily.

"Yeah. I just said that. Anyway, he said to take you to the doctor, but we'll do it at your pace." Levy said gently.

"Come inside and get something to eat. I'll set up an appointment for later in the week."

"Alright, but we should get you there as soon as possible."

While Levy was in the kitchen, Lucy went into the bathroom and started rummaging around in one of the medicine cabinets, looking for something to confirm her hunch.

"Hey Lu-chan, what're you looking for that's so important?"

"Confirmation."

"Oh… What exactly do you mean?"

"Levy, chances are you know. I'll bet all of my money Natsu told you what he thought was wrong with me."

"…Yeah. He told me he thought you were pregnant."

"Then you know what I'm looking for. Oh. Here it is." Lucy muttered while holding up a small, curved white stick.

"Lucy, those kinds of tests are for people who don't want to get pee on themselves. If you can't get your hands dirty you aren't ready to be a mother…"

"Don't judge, it's the only one I have right now."

"Okay, okay, they all have the same purpose. No need to get mad." Levy said defensively. "I'll check back on you in a few moments."

As soon as Levy left the bathroom, Lucy took a step back from the mirror and thought, _'Am I ready to be a parent?'_ Trying to calm down was hard, but seeing as she hadn't even taken the test yet thinking these things was pretty much pointless. Getting up her nerve, she pulled her shorts down and peed on the tip. To her, three or four minutes felt like a lifetime, quite reasonably too. Her head was swimming with so many crazy thoughts. A small beep brought her back to reality, and looking down at the tiny lacrima screen she felt a sickness rise to her stomach. A small pink plus sign.

"Hey Levy, could you come here for a moment? There's something you need to know."

"So… it worked? What's it say?"

"I… I'm pregnant…" she responded barely above a whisper. "And Natsu's the dad…"

A sad smile came across Levy's face. "You're gonna go through hell."

"Not if I can help it." Lucy said determinedly. Taking out her keys, she summoned Loke.

"What is it, my beautiful princess?"

"Um… Levy I hate to ask you this, but could you leave? Me and Loke need to have a chat."

"Sure Lu-chan." Lucy wheeled around and looked the spirit in the eye.

"I have to tell you something. You know me and Natsu are dating, right?"

"Please don't remind me…"

"Well, I'm… I'm pregnant." Lucy said in a voice barely above a whisper. Apparently being a celestial spirit and leader of the Zodiac doesn't prevent Loke from suffering from humanlike problems, as he fainted when he heard the word 'pregnant.' Lucy sighed, and lightly punched him to wake him up. Jumping to his feet, he asked, "Who's the dad…?"

"Connect the dots, Loke, Natsu's my boyfriend and I suddenly turn up pregnant. Who do you think?"

"O… oh. Of course."

"Look, I know it's a shock, but please don't tell the rest of Fairy Tail. You can tell the Zodiac though."

"Shock is an understatement, but okay… Wait, before I go, why can't I tell all the spirits?"

"Most of the minor spirits have different owners, so word might spread. Make sure Libera and Pisces don't mention anything to Yukino either."

"Alright…" he said before a golden light enveloped him and he vanished. As soon as he left, Lucy slumped against the wall in despair, but also happiness. Knowing there was a human life growing inside her was incredibly nerve-wracking, but at the same time exciting. But that didn't stop her from subconsciously starting to think about ways to avoid telling the guild about it.

"Levy, could you come in here for a second?"

"Yeah, what is it?" she said while poking her head into the doorway.

"Could you help me up? I all of a sudden just lost all strength in my legs."

"Uhhh… okay."

Before she knew it, a week had passed and Lucy was feeling a bit better than she had been the previous days. As promised, Natsu returned in a few day's time with 60,000,000 Jewel in tow as his share. Also as promised, he gave half of it to Levy, who looked on in awe as he piled the mountain of money in front of her. Initially he came back with a huge smile on his face, but when Levy left it faded into a look of deep concern.

"Are you alri-" he started, but was cut off by Lucy.

"We need to talk. Inside."

"…Okay." Lucy took him by the hand and led him inside where she promptly sat him down on her couch.

"What's the news from the doctor?"

"I… didn't go to the doctor. But there's something I need to tell you…"

"Well what is it?"

"I… I'm pregnant." she stuttered. Looking down in shame, she whispered, "I hope you want to be a dad…" Natsu had suspected this, but nothing hit harder than hearing those words from her own mouth. He wasn't angry, nor was he not going to accept the child, but he was definitely shell-shocked. Slowly but surely, a smile spread across his face and before he could register his thoughts he leaned in to kiss Lucy. After he broke away, he looked her in the eye and said, "What makes you think I don't wanna be a dad?" At this point Lucy was softly crying. Natsu just hugged her and murmured, "I love you" into her ear. Looking her in her eye he said completely straight-faced, "I have magical sperm."

 **4 Hours Later- Lucy's Apartment**

"Hey Natsu, do you think we're old enough to be parents?"

"You're 24. Not really old, but I think it's fine."

"What about you?"

"Lucy… I'm over 400 and classified as the strongest demon in the Book of Zeref…"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, wanna celebrate your pregnancy?"

"Fine by me." She said with a shrug. "But I can't have any alcohol."

"Dammit, and I just bought a bottle of chocolate liqueur… cost me 50,000 Jewel…"

"That's a pathetic amount of money compared to what you have…"

"Whatever shall I do to compensate? Oh, I know, how about hot, sweaty sex?"

"Honestly Natsu, how come all major events between the two of us call for you pounding me into the mattress?"

"Doesn't matter." Carrying her to her bedroom, he stripped his shirt off and **(** * **ahem*)** life went on **(** * **ahem*)**.

 **The Next Day: Magnolia- Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"Hey Wendy, you got a moment?" Lucy said while stepping up to where the dragon slayer was sitting. It never ceases to amaze her how much she had matured. Five years had done her some good, both physically and mentally, not to mention her magical ability had increased by a ton.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Wendy asked looking up in curiosity.

"I need to talk to you and Levy. Preferably outside." Her curiosity seemed to spike at this and she followed her to Levy's booth. "Levy, the three of us need to talk." Levy seemed as curious as Wendy. Seems she had forgotten about the child growing inside her. Totally fine to forget it almost like nothing happened. Once outside, Lucy started to explain what happened, mainly to Wendy as she had no idea what was up with Lucy.

"Oh, so you and Natsu only, um, 'did it' because of our mating season?"

"Yeah, and long story short, I'm pregnant…" she finished quietly.

Clasping her hands together in typical fashion, she exclaimed, "That's wonderful Lucy-san!"

"T-thanks… Anyway, I can't tell the whole guild. I just can't. I'm sorry guys…" At this point both Levy and Wendy were just plain confused, even more so than they had been before.

"W…why not Lucy-san…?" Wendy said uncertainly.

"I won't be able to stand their reaction. I'm only 24!" Realizing she had a point, the blue-haired mages shut their mouths to let her continue speaking. "So yesterday night, I thought of a way to not have to tell the guild: faking my death. I'm going to make a fake job that the three of us will go on, and during it I'll make a magic replica of myself. Then in a few days you two will come back to the guild hall without me and say I've been killed by a dark guild. Try to act sad and beat up when you come back. It'll help with the aesthetics." Levy and Wendy just nodded their heads sadly in agreement.

"Just allow us to visit you and you kid, okay?" Levy murmured. It was clear neither of them wanted to do it, but both knew it meant a lot to Lucy.

"No problem... Just don't talk like that near me too much, I'm still trying to comprehend the fact that a human is growing inside me." she said solemnly. A second passed and suddenly the three of them burst out laughing to the point they were crying.

"Classic, Lucy, classic!" Levy said while cracking up.

 **3 Days Later: Magnolia- Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Lucy was sitting at the bar when she realized she had forgotten about the reason she was at the guild that day. Slipping down from her stool, she walked over to the request board and discretely posted a new job flyer. It was to scout out a newly formed dark guild on the outskirts of Hargeon. Supposedly two members were unnaturally powerful, and the mission was to gather intel on them. Of course this was all fake, but it needed to sound real enough to fit in with the rest of the dangerous jobs. Luckily nobody noticed her pinning it up, and if they did they didn't seem to care, which was good news for her. If Mira saw her doing that, she might as well have killed both herself and the baby. Not a desired outcome.

Lucy pretended like she was studying the board for a few moments in an attempt to look like a normal mage who was deciding between high paying jobs. It helped that the reward was 6.5 million Jewel. She nodded to Wendy and Levy who stood up and walked over before pulling off the one in question. The trio went up to Mira seemingly happy, but inside all three's conscious were battling between stopping or going along with the plan.

"Hey Mira, we're gonna take this one." said Lucy, bringing the other two back to reality.

"You sure? Just the three of you?" responded the she-demon quizzically. Obviously she wasn't used to them going on jobs together as a team. Regardless to that oddity she let them take it without much question. At least she didn't react the way Natsu did when she told him that she was going on a job without him (he didn't know about the fake death plan). Anyway, so far it was a success. The three wizards waved goodbye to their guildmates as they walked out heavy-hearted.

"Lucy, you never told us where we're going." mentioned Levy. Lucy turned her head around to face them. "Sorry, I completely forgot. Anyway, we're gonna catch a train to Hargeon." At the mention of trains Wendy turned incredibly pale, and it was evident why.

"S-sorry… I completely forgot…" Lucy said guiltily. Even though it had been around 5 years ago she still had trouble remembering that Wendy got sick on any moving vehicle, and to make things worse she didn't give her any time to prepare for the six hour trip.

Meanwhile at the guild hall, Natsu was going crazy with worry. Paranoia was putting it lightly, as literally every ten minutes he was turning around to look down the small walkway leading up to the bar in hopes they would burst back in announcing it was all just a joke. Reminding himself not worry, as she was with Wendy and Levy, he turned back around once again and asked Mira for another beer. She smiled at him warmly and turned to go refill his glass. Handing him his drink, she said, "I wouldn't be worried about Lucy. She goes on these kinds of missions all the time, plus she has Wendy and Levy with her. Trust me: They'll be fine."

Natsu smiled weakly at this, as he had been expecting it. Straightening up, he said reassured, "Thanks, Mira." Anybody who knew Natsu could see right through his act, and Mira was no exception. Her smile wavered a bit and then faded when she realized something was wrong before heading back over to the beer tap. Over the past few days he had been increasingly protective over Lucy, which worried her. Putting it to the side of her head she gave the pint to Macao.

 **Town of Hargeon**

The trip to Hargeon was anything but pleasant. The compartment was dead silent the whole ride, excluding the sounds of Wendy puking out the window, but it didn't bother Lucy one bit. In fact, she preferred it if her two companions didn't talk to her at the time being, as she still needed to collect her thoughts. Relief flooded her as the train's whistle blew for the final time, and as she got up and stretched she realized places to stay in Hargeon were scarce. Not many hotels were in the bustling town, at least not since she was last there, meaning YEARS ago. The closest thing she got to a hotel back then was a pedophile's yacht. The main reason she even picked the town was because it was where she met Natsu. It seemed only fitting it would be the place he had to let her go.

Walking down the streets really changed her perspective on everything. It had changed so much for the better in the years since she was last there. One thing was that there were hotels, not creepy boat parties, which made everything much easier. Once checked into one and in their room, Lucy debriefed them all again before they sacked out.

The next morning the three woke up happier than the previous day. Granted none of them really wanted the day to pass, as Lucy was making the magic replica later that afternoon, but regardless to that fact they were content for the moment. Lucy checked her phone, and to no surprise Natsu had texted her close to twenty times over the course of the night. She responded saying everything was fine and not to worry, but knowing him he wouldn't.

"Hey Lucy-san? How do you know if Natsu won't be able to tell you apart by smell?"

"That's easy. Replicating scent magically is simple. He's told me tons of times I smell like vanilla."

"You're right, but a dragon slayer's node is really good at comparing different scents... I would know…"

"Just trust me on this, okay? It'll be fine."

With that, the three got to work. They started out creating a simple dummy the exact height and weight as Lucy, before casting an augmentation spell on it to give it lifelike features. It took up most of Wendy's power, but it completed the task just enough as not to give the dummy life. Once finished they were left with an incredibly realistic, if not identical, replica of Lucy. The only thing left to do was to bury it. They chose a small outcrop overlooking the sea, and each day the rising and setting sun would cast a shadow on the headstone, allowing the words to become visible.

"I think we should stay for another day or two, then you guys should head home."

 **2 Days Later- Outside Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Wendy and Levy stopped outside the doors of their beloved guild, gathering up their courage. Both had decided to put on special effects makeup **(or applications, call it whatever you want, I don't care)** , in hopes it would fool their guildmates, at least for a while.

"Now?" asked Wendy.

"Now." responded Levy. At this point both were crying, and as they pushed open the doors to a warm welcome, the tears only flowed more. Most members didn't even look up from what they were doing, as they were used to having teams returning from their quests. Mira's smile faltered as soon as she realized that Lucy wasn't with them and that they were crying. Rushing from behind the bar counter and to them, she asked, "What happened?"

"She was murdered... By the same people we were tracking…" responded Wendy in a trembling voice barely above a whisper. Mira's ever widened and she put a hand to her mouth. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes as she sank to the floor in shock and horror.

Suddenly Natsu's mug exploded, sending chucks of glass flying throughout the guild, but they didn't make it very far before they completely melted due to the enormous amount of heat exuding from the son of Igneel. It was so hot in the hall that people's clothes and the wooden support pillars were starting to literally melt. He wasn't the only one who heard Wendy, Gajeel accidentally turned all the booths to iron and Laxus started a chain reaction of people getting fried (the iron tables conducted the electricity) in addition to spitting out his saké.

"What the hell Natsu? I'd prefer it if we weren't all standing in the same room without or clothes on!" shouted Gray indignantly. Obviously he had no idea of what Natsu had just heard.

"W-what did you say? I… I have to have misheard that…" he stuttered out, even though he knew what he had just heard.

"She's dead… Lucy is dead…" said Mira quietly. "She's gone…" At this the entire guild went dead silent. Many were starting to cry.

As soon as he heard those words he collapsed onto the floor, looking down at the palm of his hand in shock and despair. Tears were dripping out of the corners of his eyes, and he uncharacteristically made no attempt to hide it. _'Is this some kind of sick joke?'_ he thought to himself. _'Is Lucy and my kid really dead?'_ He had never really known Wendy to lie, and Levy was no exception. He became vaguely aware of Makarov and several other long-lasting guild members raising their hands and displaying a small amount pure white magic in tribute to her, but he didn't care.

"H-hey Levy, where… where is she buried?" Natsu asked with a gulp.

"J-just on the outskirts of Hargeon… Before she died she asked us to bury her there. She said you'll know where to look."

At that he stood up, still with a hand covering his face, and shambled halfway through to the guild doors before vanishing in a wave of fire **(don't ask, I made him S-Class)** , leaving his mourning guild behind.

 **Magnolia- Natsu's House**

Natsu was going crazy. His punching bag was practically in ashes. He had warned Lucy not to go on the quest, but regardless to the fact she was carrying their child, she went anyway. Anger was a better way to put how he was feeling at the moment. Nobody came to him to comfort him, nobody asked him if he was okay, it seemed like nobody was there for him. Of course they didn't know Lucy was pregnant, but they knew she meant a lot to him. Boxing was a way to get his mind off things, but it didn't help him, and since he knew where Lucy's grave was he figured he might as well visit her. Walking out of his yard, he merged with his flame again, only reappearing when he reached Hargeon.

With Levy's directions, he quickly found her grave, which looked unmarked. And for what seemed like the billionth time that day he started to cry.

He got back home at 11:00 at night and went straight to his hammock before collapsing on it, still sweaty and shirtless.

 **The Next Day- Natsu's House**

Natsu was laying facedown in his hammock at 8 in the morning. That's how you know something's wrong.

He could hear a few people walking up to his house, probably some of his guildmates, but he didn't care. Ignoring them was healthier physically and mentally for both of them. Bitterness consumed him, his mind, body, heart, and soul to the fullest extent possible. So much so that he would probably explode if anyone angered him.

He heard some muttered voices coming from the direction of his doorway before hearing them enter his backyard.

"Natsu, get up and come with us. We're going to Lucy's grave." Erza's voice rang out, cutting through the morning silence.

"I've already been there, leave me alone." he responded while lifting his head to see who was with Erza: Gray, Cana, Wendy, Levy, and Mira.

"Just come with us then. If anything you can lead us there."

"I said no." he responded, his voice rising as he began to get irritated.

"Why? Why won't you visit her grave? I thought you said you loved her!"

Natsu stood up from his hammock when she said this. "What the hell'd you say you bastard?" he asked menacingly. Veins were starting to pop up on his face and neck, and the temperature started to rise.

"I thought you said you loved her." growled Erza.

"Well I can assure you one thing, and that is that I loved her in life and in death!" he shouted back.

"Then why are you so conflicted by it?!"

Natsu walked over to her and without giving her a chance to react he grabbed her by her neck (much to everyone's surprise) and slammed her up against the wall of his house. She drew her sword, but before she could impale Natsu with it he grabbed the blade and melted it with his bare hand.

"Because she was pregnant! With my child! Obviously you can see why I would be conflicted by that!" he roared in her face before punching her in her stomach and effectively shattering her armor. He then collapsed onto the ground. The other 5 mages stood there in shock and fear for a few minutes before moving to help Erza.

 **A/N: Yay. Finally done.**

 **Sorry for the delay, but there's something ironic that happened to me a few weeks ago. I start writing a pregnancy fanfic, and my girlfriend turns up pregnant (lmao it was fun though*). The irony couldn't be any thicker. I'm happy and all, but still in shock.**

 **If you guys like this fanfic, follow and favorite it. Trust me*, I'll give you a lifetime supply of anything you want.**

 **See ya people soon.**


End file.
